User talk:Wikiawrider
Welcome How do we stop the vandals, who removing our great work in Far Cry Wiki, I have reverted some of the pages to before today. some edits might be lost, because of these freaking vandals, who removed the page to spread their stupid comments like "sfpkjs" I think that only users should be able to edit pages. PS: Sorry for swearing, but it getting me angry when peoples has spend time to write on pages, and then a retarded idiot removing the page. Hello Hi Wikiarider, I got you message a little late, very sorry. I was away for awhile, so haven't had much time to do work on Wiki's. Next if you could leave your name (4 ~ of another) leave whats inside the ( ) after a post for it to work. (Unless your lazy like me) If you need any help regarding anything at all, templates, editing, vandals, I can help you with them later on out if the admins on here can't help - I can reach to other people. ~Regis Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:46, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Far Cry 5 Hello! I am a member of FANDOM staff on the gaming team and I was recently assigned the task of helping this community with Far Cry 5 content. I helped out here during the releases of FC4 and Primal and worked directly with the admin NinjaFatGuy. I knew he had been busy with RL things over the last year but didn't realize he had stopped editing here completely. Congratulations on the adoption. While I will certainly be more active here as the FC5 release date approaches, there are a couple things I can do now. The first is to make sure the community has covered any information currently available and add anything missing. The second is to enable Discussions on the desktop and both the Android and iOS mobile apps. In case you are not familer with Discussions, it is a fairly new feature that replaced Special:Forums. You may have noticed that Forums can no longer be enabled or disabled in the Wiki Features. All newer communites have Discussions by default. We are enabling it manually on older communities as many of them still have active forums. I would like to enable Disscussions on the Far Cry Wiki but before I do, I want to make sure you understand what it is and address any concerns you many have. Discussions is a feature that allows users to post comments, links, videos, upvote favorites reply to them and easily share them on social media. If nessessary, we can port a currently active forum into it, but it's generally just easier to encourage users to post in Discussions instead, and disable or no longer use Forums. More information is available at Help:Discussions. To provide you with an example of Discussions, take a look at Mass Effect Wiki Discussions. As more of our views are coming from mobile than desktop, a trend we have seen continue to rise over the past 2 years, we are hard at work creating features that are mobile friendly. Unfortunatly, Special:Forums is not, so it needed to be retired. Please let me know as soon as possible if you have any questions or concerns regarding Discussions and if there is a reason you do not feel your community would benefit from having it. I would like to enable it soon so I can add it to the current mobile apps. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 22:01, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Hey, buddy, hello! I'm russian Far Cry Wiki administrator. And i wanna offer friendship of our's wikie's. Sometime we take some texts and piks from here, and your can take some from our's. We hawe some pretty piks and design decision's. If you wanna i can help with navigate menu's and something else.Пинкерс (talk) 01:28, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Oddity About A Certain Article Hello Wikiawrider, I was going through some articles in the wiki that are in need of a deletion, and I noticed one article, Far Cry 3 Sweepstakes, is completely off from the other articles. It's a blank page, but there's no edit button or widgets to the side such as Recent Wiki Activity or Insights. Is this something on my end, and is there any way for the issue to get fixed? Here's an image that best illustrates the issue: So, yeah, I just wanted to point out the issue to you since you seem to be the most active admin/bureaucrat in the wiki and have the power to fix it. Thank you and have a nice day. 3RDRANGER (Talk Page) 17:53, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the response. It really is odd that the article was able to end up like that. 3RDRANGER (Talk Page) 01:36, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Vandal May want to give a block; they did some major vandalism. Cheers! ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 01:47, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :Glad to hear it, although I'd like to clarify that I'm not becoming a member of this wiki, just dropping in to undo some vandalism. :P ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 21:28, February 21, 2018 (UTC) hi, i wan't to discuss about blocked ip. please why VSTF blocking me? i can't edit any pages anymore. am i wrong? I just help to make this wiki interesting and nice. please tell me a reason. thank you :). Regrads :)